


AU - Superhero Drabble

by Claire_Cho



Series: Wonkyu Alternate Universe Drabble [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Cho/pseuds/Claire_Cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superhero Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	AU - Superhero Drabble

Smoke rose up from the fifteenth floor, a huge hole on the cemented and glass wall.  
  
"Surrender, Evil Prince Kyuhyun and Voldemin, you have no way of escape!"  
  
The two most powerful superheros stood on the fifteenth floor, blocking the escape way of the evil villains.  
  
"Super Siwon and U-Know," Evil Prince Kyuhyun scowled as he kept the stolen ancient urns in the secret pocket inside his coat.  
  
"You won't be able to catch us," Voldemin beside his partner in crime smirked as he hid his stolen jewelry inside his pants pocket.  
  
"We will stop you no matter what it takes," Super Siwon took a step closer to the Evil Prince with a genuine smile.  
  
"Stop it, Won. We are here to catch them, not to flirt with them," U-Know, groaned as he looked at his superhero partner desperately.  
  
"Just a kiss won't hurt, will it?" Super Siwon grinned and bowed down in front of Evil Prince. "At last we meet again, Kyu."  
  
"My name is Evil Prince, do not call me Kyu, and I will never kiss you," frowned the villain. "In fact, you should let us escape this instance."  
  
"Of course we will let you escape." This smoothen the wrinkle on Evil Prince's eyebrows. "If you agree to have a _date_ with me. Only one date is fine." The next line caused the frown to be back on the adorable - according to Super Siwon - face.  
  
"I am not dating you! Not even for one date!" growled Kyuhyun as he glared at the hero in front of him, whose smile slipped, but not fully.  
  
"Just go on a date with him, as long as we can escape, Kyu!" Voldemin rolled his eyes at his best evil friend.  
  
"I'm not—"  
  
"You allow him to call you Kyu but not me?"  
  
Before his evil best friend and his hero fanboy could bicker more, Voldemin walked towards the other hero U-Know.  
  
"They are totally smitten with each other huh?" the tall villain tsked as he glanced disgustedly at the pair.  
  
"You have no idea," grunted U-Know as he shook his head, listening to the no-end bickering.  
  
"Just get on with it and make out or something! You love him too, right Kyu?" Changmin shouted at the bickering couple.  
  
"N-No! I definitely will not like this horse-like, too-tall hero!" the Evil Prince spluttered, but his blushing face betrayed his words.  
  
"Aw, you love me, Kyu? I love you too," Super Siwon smiled very widely, it was almost creepy, as he tried to hug the struggling Kyuhyun.  
  
And the second round of bickering started.  
  
"There they go again," Changmin rolled his eyes before returning his gaze to U-Know. "So what about you? You don't have any girlfriend or boyfriend yet?" the taller ran his finger down the hero's chest, eliciting a shudder.  
  
"I'm not interested in having one yet," the hero swatted away the villain's hand.  
  
"Not even a kiss, Yunho?" Voldemin slowly leaned down towards U-Know's lips, making the hero widening his eyes before closing them.  
  
The next thing they know was smoke filling the room with nothing kissing U-Know and a shout, sounding like, "I am not done yet, Changmin!"


End file.
